Searching
by legendofchris
Summary: Modern day. Link is in search of a certain blonde. He knows where to look, but what will happen when he finds him? One-shot. Rated M for delicious lemoniness. LinkxSheik.


Downtown Hyrule is booming, neon lights flooding me with a plethora of colors. I throw my arm up, hailing a cab. The ride is short,

depositing me in front of a brick building with a black awning after a quick exchange of cash. _Club Bongo _shines above me, showering

me in purple light. I turn my attention to the bouncer at the door, a large man with Darunia on his badge. I wink and the tan giant

removes the red rope at the door, allowing me access. Works every time. Another bouncer greets me in the foyer, checking ID and

taking an entry fee. The music is so loud. This club is fucking obnoxious but I could care less right now. I know he's going to be here

and I'm determined to find him. I scan the crowd of people, moving as one to the beat of the music, but it's useless. Dammit where

is he? I run my fingers through my blonde spikes, letting out an aggravated sigh. I walk out the front door, pulling my pack of Epona

Wides from the back pocket of my white skinny jeans, tapping the end of the pack on my hand to release one of the cigarettes from

its cell. I take the filter loosely into my lips, holding lighter to tip, and blow out a cloud of thick gray smoke. Then I see him through

the haze of the smokescreen in front of me, making his way to the door. I long to yell out to him but stifle the sound at the risk of

looking like I was waiting for him. Two more inhales, two more exhales and the rest of the cancer is flicked into the street. I go

through the door, snaking through the crowd to find him. Loud dub step is blaring in my ears and I spot him, leaned against the bar

making small talk with a bartender while she fixes his drink. Termina Gold Rush. 12 ounces of citrus soda, 2 ounces of vodka and an

ounce and a half of Chateau Romani Gold Dust. I approach the bar as the bartender hands him the drink. I take it from his hand,

bringing the glass to my lips. He watches me in amusement and I take his hand, leading him to the floor. I'm dancing while he stands

still, watching. Who gives a fuck; I have his attention now, that's what I've wanted since I met him. I run a hand down his chest,

moving my way closer. He grabs me, kisses me, runs his tongue along my jaw line. He wraps his arms around my waist, pushing

them under my shirt and runs his fingertips over the small of my back. I shudder at the feeling and an amused smile crosses his lips.

It's on. I wrap my fingers around the back of his neck, bringing his head down to mine. I crush my lips to his, taking his bottom lip

into my teeth and nipping. His back arches and he stifles a moan. Music to my ears. I smile deviantly, running my own hands down

his back and over his backside before changing their position to the front to tease his ever-so-slightly growing bulge. He glares at me,

grabbing a handful of my hair on the back of my head. I in turn tighten my own grip. He holds back another moan and I bite my

bottom lip. Lust drips from both of us like a fountain before I find myself being led through the tangle of moving bodies by my hand.

We end up in one of the bathrooms and he basically shoves me in, locking the door behind him. He attacks me, pushes me against

the row of sinks, using the mirror on the wall behind me for support. Our lips mash roughly together and I push him away, jumping

up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He turns, pinning me against the wall opposite the sinks. Our mouths mesh once more, a

ballet of tongues and lips. I tear at his shirt, wanting badly for it to be anywhere but on him. He complies, removing the tight blue

Sheikah V-neck and throwing it to the floor behind him. I drink him in, running my hands up and down his chest. His lips mash to mine

once more. Our movements are hurried. I want this. He wants this. He releases the kiss, moving down to attack my neck with new-

found ferocity. I don't bother to stifle the moan and the sound echoes off the bathroom stalls. I remove my hands from his chest,

tearing off my own forest green sleeve-less and throwing it with his own shirt in the floor. I'm not built like he is but he doesn't care.

He floods my chest with kisses before taking a sensitive nipple into his mouth. I groan, digging nails into his chest. He looks up at me

with hazy eyes, still nipping the sensitive bud in his teeth. I drop my feet back to the floor, working the buckle of his belt in a rush. His

pants hit the floor and his sexy blue boxer-briefs follow suit. His member springs up with one fluid movement and that's all she wrote.

No longer able to contain myself, I drop to my knees and tightly grip the bottom of his shaft. He attempts and fails to hold back a

moan and I take his entire length into my mouth. My tongue works circles around his sensitive head, drawing more and more cute

noises from my lover's lips. I move my hand to his sack, kneading with skilled fingers, and take his entire length. My head and hands

work in a steady rhythm until I hear his breathing become labored. I pull away. He gives me a pained look and I shake my head no.

You aren't done yet. Off come my jeans and my own briefs, kicked to the side. I reach into the pocket of the discarded jeans,

removing a single foil-bound condom. I remove the latex sleeve from its packaging, rolling it quickly over his length. I take up my

previous position, legs wrapped around waist, and bury my face into his neck. I know all too well what happens next. I let out a sharp

hiss and dig my nails into his shoulders as he enters me. It only takes three thrusts before it happens. My back arches and I throw

my head back, seeing stars on a field of white as his member brushes against the sensitive spot, hidden. I let out a deep moan, he

mashes his lips to mine to stifle it. The wall and an arm support me, his other hand wraps around my own member, drawing yet

another cry as he strokes in rhythm to his thrusts. The attack on my senses is relentless. I bite my lip until I taste blood to keep from

crying out in ecstasy. My nails dig in tune to his deep thrusts. More stars and my body clenches tightly around him. I struggle out one

word, "_Sheik..."_ My seed shoots, covering both of us and I all but collapse into his arms as he releases his own, almost buckling his

knees. He turns, sliding down the wall to sit without even removing himself from me. We kiss once more, this time slower. He looks

as if he wants to say something but doesn't. I wrap my arms around him and lay my head against his chest. The music is so loud.

This club is fucking obnoxious but I could care less right now.

A/N – Ok, so who liked it? I think it turned out ok, considering the idea just came to me and I wrote it in like… 15 minutes. Not used

to writing in present tense, so I don't know if anyone will like it but no chances equals no rewards I guess. Anyways, comment and

let me know what everyone thinks. :D (P.S. The drink Sheik orders is real, and damn delicious. Uses 7-Up, Absolut and Goldshlager.

It's called a California Gold Rush.)

~OWWS's-F~


End file.
